


Twin Jewels

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Emo, Sad, bad because theres no editing, i guess, it was an english assignment, it's vague, not to be emo or deep, really vague, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: Silver revisits a place close to his heart.
Relationships: Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 2





	Twin Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I wrote this for an English assignment, it's only loosely based on their relationship. But I guess what harm does it do in posting it? The reason it isn't that polished: I had to write it within a time limit!

How many years has it been—since I’ve stepped foot here? 

In your town. The town where everything started for me. Where I first laid my eyes on you. And everytime I did after, my stomach would churn and my heart would flutter simultaneously. Clang. The tower’s bell rang, one time then twelve, slowly merging into a large echo to my ears. 

I feel the breeze— small cold drops of rain whisper on my cheeks and catch into my hair; the same way it did back then, when I was angry and perplexed and we were both so naive. All my pent up doubts sprout up and pour down and drive me out of my head. Aren’t I so vain? To think you’d welcome me with open arms. After I shut you out so cruelly and selfishly. 

And yet, I find myself at your door. Everything I do is so laughable, isn’t it? I talk big and act like I don’t need anybody save myself . But I always end up shivering, breaking down in somebody’s arms. What a show I am, compared to you. It still bewilders me, thinking back on those years. You were clearly the better one out of us two.

You have a loving family, circle of friends and admirers. You were kind, sometimes too much for your own good. And even when I screwed your plans up, stole from you and abused you, I’d always be greeted with that sheepish forgiving smile of yours. I used to despise that. I used to despise your glinting eyes and any word that came out of that daring mouth. 

But now, I shudder at the memory. I didn’t deserve you, so why do I think I can now? I made that call as soon as I got your number. You sounded surprised, I broke the ice after all. I couldn’t help my old habits and I ran my mouth about how you were hyper like a dog, stupid, bothersome and plenty of dirty things. And I just heard a giggle, “Same old Silver.”

Maybe you were just being polite. Maybe I shouldn’t be here. I should run off, and let you shift with the feelings of disappointment. Or maybe you never wanted me, so you’d be relieved instead. 

The door opens. 

“God... Who the hell is making all that noise?”   
My eyes meet with yours. I drop my bag of gifts and stuff I never returned for nine years. And without a word being uttered, thump, your arms wrap tight around my back and your head nuzzles into my neck. We stay there like that for moments, and by themselves, my arms start reaching up your spine and I feel your warm and kindly breath on my ear.

And you pull back too soon, but not like I’ll ever mention it. I snap my head to the right and close my eyes, showing off an irritable frown. These familiar scenes keep playing out, huh. Still, it’s hard to forget that magic I felt, that real and true love I sought for so long. Being here of all places. 

You scratch your head in embarrassment. 

“Sorryyyy, that was way too mushy.” You look away. Perhaps you feel bad? I should… no.

I pick up that present bag and shove it into your chest, “I’d rather be dead than go through that humiliation again.” I spit, and get caught off guard when you giggle. 

Before, we used to be neck to neck. I said something, and you’d retaliate angrily. What brats we were. 

You make a comeback, “Oh yeah! You were the noisy thing. I heard a lot of sobs and hitches. I thought it was a little girl.” 

I forgot that you were so insufferable. Ah, well. I touch my face. “I wasn’t crying, you moron….” My words get caught as my fingers feel a line of water and my face heats up on instinct.

You wave your hand to say forget about it. “Come in, Silvie.”

“My name is Kannon.” I grit my teeth. 

“Yeah? I know.” You push me into the doorway. 

“So why do you insist on calling me Silver-?” I’m dragged into the living room and before you can pull me up and down again, I perch myself down on a couch. It’s so nice in here. If I could live like you… 

“Haven’t I explained it? Because you’re precious and powerful like Silver, but you will never be as mighty as me, Gold!” Cups and plates clammer and we both seem like kids again. 

Hey…

“Wait! You didn’t even greet me, you jerk! And you didn’t tell me anything. Also- you knew I was coming so why don’t you have lunch prepared?” I snap. 

“Man! I’m not your maid!” You titter. “Was the phone call not enough of a greeting? And don’t you know yourself? I didn’t even think you’d come. Besides all you said was you’d see me ‘sometime’.”

I’m taken aback. You’re right, I’m asking for too much, aren’t I? I want to hide, I pull my bangs in front of my face. 

“Wait! Wait!” You said. “Don’t sulk. Yeesh… Anyway! I’ve been meaning to ask, how’s your dad?”

I never thought you’d ask that of all people. “I, um. Haven’t seen him since.”

“Wait, what? What the hell, Kannon? Not a single time?” 

“No, the last time I saw him was with you. What’s the point? Thinking about him makes me angry. What’s he ever done for me?” I look down in despair. 

Thinking back, that was the same week we lost each other…

You raise your voice. “Um, everything? He’s done everything for you! All he wanted was to see you again.” 

“Well, Ashlei? Did he ever consider what I wanted?” My hand jitters. Deep inside, I’m shocked. I’m shocked that I could be so honest with me. 

“Well- OK. That was a bad topic to begin with, I guess. Any questions for me?” You sit childishly and awkwardly.

I want to take it back. I had something sacred for a moment, and let go. 

“What’re you planning for your future? You’re still so irresponsible.” I can’t bear to bring myself back to that comforting closure. 

I look at you. Even though I call you childish, you’ve grown so much. Your hair looks so good and deep and black. You have a grown up face and your eyes are so perfect now. You’re no longer red-faced and scratchy. Even your clothes are more mature. You used to only wear hoodies, but now you don a decent sweater and proper trousers. You must have so much going for you. 

“Ah.. I’m like a hero. So I don’t really need to go to college or anything.”

“...That’s just an excuse not to study.” I retort. “But… surely you have a dream?”

You inch closer to me. 

“Of course I do. I wanna continue. Remember? How much we hated those dark hearted people who hurt others? I’m gonna keep fighting them, for justice.”

I feel a lump in my throat. I want to say something. You’re such a goody two shoes. But I’m afraid my tears will come and my mask will break. Once is enough. 

I hate the weak, then why am I so myself? All I want to do is be by your side. I want to fight with you. But I’m so terrible myself. Is there anything I can do to deserve you? 

Your hand reaches to my shoulder. 

“Hey, you were supposed to listen to my adventure stories!” You look flustered.

“Ashlei,” I can’t fake anything anymore. “I want to be by your side, but- I’m not worth your time.”

And your face softens to show me your inner self. 

“It’s okay. We can start over again. You can be good again.” 

“Gold…”

“Silver.” You laugh, and maybe we can make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to add the italics in again. hope you like it, I suddenly got a lot of feelings and started missing Silver. I'm gonna make more fanfics of him, might upload them under a different name.


End file.
